


Five Things

by KyoKohitsuji



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKohitsuji/pseuds/KyoKohitsuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things Mulder learns about Krycek. Utter fluff with some sexy times as an added bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things

5 things  
A fan fiction by Kyokohitsuji  
Beta’d by HeavenlyBodies  
Rating: Mature  
Pairing: Mulder/Krycek  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a can of Bang’s Rootbeer, which i also make no profit on.  
Warnings: M/M slash pairing, absolute unabashed fluffy schmoopyness which means slightly OC  
Summary: Five thing’s Mulder learned about Krycek.

 

1\. Krycek’s night time secret.  
The skies were black as ebony all apart from a huge round moon, which at this moment in time was shining its silvery moonbeams into the bedroom window of Fox Mulder.The twilight falling through the open window illuminated the flawless form that lay next to him. Alex Krycek. He was so beautifully broken and so beautifully his. The perfection of every scar made Mulder’s heart stutter every time he saw them. So very much a part of his soul.

One thing had bothered Mulder since this once sworn enemy had re-entered his life, and his bed. Krycek always seemed to want to be in constant contact with each other. He craved it, needed it. From frosty morning, getting warm by leaning in close, to walking along the street rubbing his arm against Mulder’s. At home he was always touching him. Holding his hand while they talked. Laying his head against him, or depending on how emotionally fragile he was feeling, throwing his bravado away and simply snuggling into every inch of his lover. All of this he never minded, he understood why his lover needed the constant reassurance of his touch and gave him all he could.

However at night, once Mulder was sound asleep, he would wake to Krycek at the other end of the bed, turned away and hiding his head almost completely under the pillow. Every time the agent attempted to move him or cuddle up behind him he would immediately flinch and become uneasy again. Mulder was beginning to wonder why it was Krycek seemed to crave touch, but still slept alone.

Krycek had been becoming more and more relaxed in his company and he was no longer held at gun point every time he had to go to the bathroom and woke the sleeping assassin. He watched from his own side of the bed as the long lean muscles in Krycek’s back stretched out a little before falling back into deep relaxation. He had turned ever so slightly further out from under his pillow. Mulder took his chances and leaned over behind him. The younger man did not stir. 

Just as Mulder was about to settle behind his lover he heard the strangest noises emanating from Krycek. He held his breath to hear as closely as he could. His heart leapt into his throat, it sounded like choked off sobs. Was Krycek crying in his sleep? He again looked over a little more and what he saw warmed his soul, it made its way through his body leaving happiness behind. Because there in his bed was a deadly assassin. And he was sucking his thumb.

The next morning heralded a long talk. Alex was a deeper shade of scarlet by the time Mulder finished talking, but he calmed as always with a simple touch to his cheek which he nuzzled into unashamedly.

Later that night as Alex was falling asleep Mulder pulled him to his chest and for the first time he didn’t fight it. Alex Krycek fell into a deep sleep nuzzling his lover’s chest and sucking his thumb. Mulder couldn’t have been happier and neither could Alex.

 

2\. It’s exceedingly hard to distract Krycek from a book.

It had been a back breaking hard day at work as Mulder trudged up the stairs to his apartment. It was the middle of summer and the sweat beaded on his forehead from the unrelenting rays of the cruel summer sun. Not even a breeze could be felt in the overheated atmosphere.

He had been looking forward to getting home, being greeted by Alex the way he always did as though he hadn’t seen Mulder in months. As he finally made the what seemed like an hour long walk across the hall to his apartment he took in a deep breath and tried to release the tensions of the day before he was enveloped by the arms of his lover.

He swung the door open and smiled as he spoke. “Hey baby, I’m home.”

No answer came, no arms encircled him. He worried for a moment till he looked round the corner and saw Alex curled up on the sofa reading a book. He crept up behind him and leaned over the sofa. “Hey you.”

He was rewarded with a smile so warm it could melt the heart of any man. But this was all he received as Alex looked straight back down to the pages of his book and seemed to be lost once again. Mulder kneeled by the arm of the sofa and leaned over kissing a small trail along his shoulder to his neck, nuzzling just below his ear. Still he received no reaction from his lover. Huffing internally he got to his feet and decided to go for a shower to wash away the grime of the overheated, busy day.

The water was a blessing as he turned the heat down to let the cool droplets flow over his body. He washed quickly and stepped out of the spray, dabbing himself dry with a fluffy towel that lay on the counter. He wrapped the towel around his waist and wandered back out into his living room. Usually, Mulder in a towel would have sent Krycek into a frenzy and he’d be attacked with his lovers affections, but still he barely even looked up from his book as his partner entered the room.

Mulder was beginning to get agitated and walked directly in front of Alex swinging his full hips as he did so. Once he was square in front of his lover he dropped the towel and posed waiting for a reaction.

Alex turned the page in his book and stayed just as consumed by his literature barely noticing his naked lover right in front of his eyes. At this point Mulder became a sulking child and huffed his way to the bedroom retrieving some jogging bottoms to put on. He came back out and sat on the sofa next to his lover, turning on the television and putting his feet up.

Alex feeling the dip in the sofa looked up momentarily and seeing Mulder proceeded to lay down with his head on his lover’s lap and continued reading. The jealous FBI agent sighed and let go of his sulk seeing how adorable his partner looked laying curled up in his lap so engrossed in his book. He petted his hair lovingly and continued to watch television. They spent the rest of the evening like this comfortably in one another’s company and Mulder was content and happy as was Alex.

 

3\. Krycek does not like mess.

The days were long and lonely, stretching on through to sleepless nights on that old faithful weathered sofa. Alex Krycek was gone on business and Mulder was alone. He hadn’t realised just how much he’d gotten used to his lover being with him all the time and he missed him terribly. They spoke on the phone each night, but it just wasn’t enough anymore for Mulder. He needed him in his arms.

He had another three days to wait till his lover would return to town. Mulder wondered if he would go straight to his own apartment or if he would stop by Mulder’s first. He desperately hoped it would be the latter.

Just as he was thinking of him he received a text on his phone. He would have been surprised but this seemed to happen a lot recently. Just as he would be missing Alex the most he would call or email him. He hurriedly dug out his phone from under pizza boxes and Chinese cartons. He had been ordering a lot of take out since Alex had left, another thing he had gotten used to was his lover’s cooking skills. He would create marvellous Russian dishes Mulder had never heard of, but they were delicious, every one of them. He opened the message on his phone.

[Hey babe, hope you’re behaving without me   
to keep you in check. I’ll be checking up on   
you sooner than you think. Your Lexei xxx]

Mulder’s heart soared as he thought of seeing Alex after all this time apart. What did he mean sooner than he thought. Even after all this time together Alex was still a mystery to Mulder. He quickly typed back.

[I always behave myself, baby.  
You’re the bad boy. Whad’you mean  
sooner than I think? Your Fox xxx]

He had no sooner sent the text than he received an instant reply. Alex was in a playful mood and Mulder loved it when he was like this.

[Well if I’m a bad boy maybe y  
you should spank me ;) Oh I just might  
pop up on you anytime. Are you ready  
for me? Lexei xxx]

Mulder felt the tightening of his jeans, oh so that’s how he was going to play it, the tease. Well two could play that game.

[I just might if you keep it up. I  
bet your ass would look great with  
my handprint scarlet on that white skin.  
I’m always ready for you baby. Fox xxx]

Again the reply was instant.

[Be careful what you wish for Fox.  
And keeping it up ain’t the problem lover  
So you’d like that huh? To see your   
mark on my ass. You dirty old man.   
Lexei (Hard for you) xxx]

Mulder felt his head swim with thoughts he really shouldn’t word as he read and re-read the text. He let his free hand wander down to his hard bulge and softly stroke himself through his jeans. Alex really did know how to get him hot and bothered even over text messages.

[If it involves your ass, yeah I like it.  
I wish you were here right now baby  
I’m so fucking horny. I want you bad.  
Fox (stroking myself for you) xxx]

His mind was reeling, drunk on Alex Krycek as he waited patiently for the next message, slowly unzipping his jeans and taking out his achingly hard cock into his hand, leisurely stroking it, wishing the hand was Alex’s not his own.

[Oh you are a bad boy. But you   
forget who you belong to Foxy.   
You will not come without my   
permission. You’re making me so   
hot for you baby. Shame I’m not at   
home. Lexei (Aching to fuck you) xxx]

Mulder squeezed the base of his cock to stop the feelings of an impending climax from going too far. He was breathless reading the words his lover sent him. The fact that he now knew Alex was in public made him strangely hotter. He continued to stroke himself slowly and circled his thumb over the swollen head of his cock, moaning into his bottom lip which he was biting harshly.

[ Mmm baby I want you so bad.  
Call me? Let me hear that sexy   
voice, please baby?   
Fox (desperate for your cock) xxx]

He could hardly contain himself watching his phone and waiting for his lover to call, but instead he received another message. He tried to bite down on his disappointment and read the text.

[I’ll do one better than that  
my love. Lexei (ready and waiting)  
Xxx]

Mulder was confused by the text and then came a loud knock at his door. He jumped almost out of his skin and quickly tried to hide his erection, tucking it away in his jeans and doing up his zipper. He limped to the door extremely angry and ready to tell whoever it was to fuck off, when he opened the door and saw Alex. Standing there grinning, phone in hand and looking like sex on a plate.

Mulder flew at him and their lips crashed together in a passionate collision. Their tongues battled for dominance in their wild kiss and fingers delved through tufted hair and bodies pressed ever closer to one another.

It was Alex who drew away first and Mulder whimpered a complaint, but when his lover dropped to his knees and looked up at him through a vale of far too thick for any man eyelashes, his mouth went dry and he fought the urge to collapse as his legs threatened to give out. Alex nuzzled his cock through his jeans and moaned against him he was in heaven until suddenly his lover pulled away.

“What the fuck Fox?! Did someone break in and trash the place and you just forgot to tell me? Jesus it looks like a bomb went off.”

“Lexei… who the fuck cares. Can we please get back to fucking… ALEX!” He cried out as his lover stormed away from him to check out the damage. He groaned and slid down the wall. Alex looked back over at him.

“Fox, if you think your dick is going anywhere near me in this pig sty you got another thing coming.”

Mulder howled in pain as he pleaded with his eyes to his lover. Alex walked back over and gently picked him up of the floor. He pressed his lips to Mulder’s in a much gentler kiss than before and whispered across his open mouth. “I missed you, too, baby. Hey, I think I know how to make this fun for you, too. Gimme a minute.”

He disappeared into the bedroom and Mulder waited to see what torture was to be put upon him now. Finally, Alex emerged from the bedroom and Mulder’s jaw hit the floor. He was wearing a makeshift apron and nothing else. Mulder watched wide eyed and stupefied as Alex weaved in an out of the apartment cleaning as he went. Every time he would pass his lover he would brush passed him and bend over ever so slightly to pick up the rag he seemed to just keep dropping.

Finally, what seemed like an eternity later, Mulder was sitting collapsed on the sofa as Alex wandered over and straddled him so that Mulder was faced with his huge erection under his apron.

“Is that a duster under there or are you just happy to see me?”

This made Alex laugh and Mulder was sure he could never get enough of that sound. He slowly untied the apron and let it fall seductively to the floor. The rest of the afternoon was spent by the two men making love and basking in the others renewed company. When they finally lay in the slowly darkening glow of the night, Mulder peppering his partners face with feather light kisses whispered. “Move in with me.”

Alex smiled and nodded throwing himself forward into his lovers embrace. Unsure if his purpose was to be a cleaner or sexual slave, and not caring about either. He basked in the pure joy of the moment and so did Mulder.

 

4\. Making a Russian assassin wait for what he wants is not a good idea.

The evening was warm and comforting with a light breeze breaking through the summer’s night air. Candles flickered lighting the atmosphere with a romantic glow. Soft laughter filled the air as Alex and Mulder sat at a table in a beautiful little al fresco restaurant in town with Scully and her new boyfriend.

The atmosphere was filled with soft music from a band just inside. Mulder more than a little tipsy began to serenade the table in a terrible Italian accent. Scully giggled and Alex swooned. The night had been perfect. Although Mulder had a feeling Scully’s new partner was a tad uncomfortable with how publicly Alex and himself showed their affection for each other, but it hadn’t bothered him much, certainly not enough to say something and ruin a fantastic evening.

They ordered desert and chatted about their week while they waited. Mulder noticed Alex getting closer to him and hanging onto his arm, but this wasn’t unusual. Alex often needed soft reassurance when they were out together especially with Scully. Sure the Russian double agent and the redheaded FBI agent had become close over the past year, but still sometimes in the back of Alex’s head he believed Mulder loved Scully more than he and was poised to leave him for her.

So because he knew this Mulder reached out an arm and put it around his lover’s shoulder’s pulling him close to his side as he continued to talk animatedly to Scully about a case they had which had tickled their funny bones. Scully was completely used to this and didn’t even flinch as the two men practically snuggled while she talked.

Desert arrived and feeling particularly affectionate Mulder fed his lover from his spoon, it was then he noted the devilish look in Alex’s eyes darkening with lust as he licked the spoon clean seductively. He gulped and repeated the process while Scully was talking to her own partner about past cases. Mulder felt Alex’s hand sliding up his thigh and it made him swallow hard as he closed his legs and tried to rejoin the conversation.

Alex took this badly and pinched his thigh hard, giggling to himself when it made Mulder jump and yelp.

“Are you okay Mulder?” asked Scully. 

The agent merely nodded and smiled jumping in on another case which had left them both in a funny situation and was of course all Mulder’s fault. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Alex dip his finger into the rich dark chocolate sauce on Mulder’s desert plate and lick it off of his finger in a most crude way. He glanced at Scully hoping she hadn’t seen, but the impish grin on her rosy lips told a different story.

Not that this bothered Alex in the slightest. He often started hitting on Mulder in front of Scully, he’d even suggested she enjoyed it once and worse Scully hadn’t denied it. He felt Alex’s greedy hand move over his growing erection and he flinched and pushed his hand away trying to plead with his eyes, ‘Not in public’, but it didn’t put off the determined Russian. Mulder excused himself to go to the bathroom and order another round of drinks for the already rather drunk table of friends.

He was no longer finished zipping his fly than a body draped over him as he washed his hands in the sink which was far too low for any regular height male. He jumped and pushed the attacker off ready to shout he wasn’t interested he was happily in a relationship when he recognised the dark emeralds glaring back at him. “Sorry, Lexei. I didn’t know it was you.”

Alex prowled closer to him till he was back against the wall and glared down at him. “And now?” he crooned into Mulder’s ear as his curious hands traced playful circles down his chest and delved down to his aching cock. 

Mulder got flustered very quickly and tried to escape. “Alex! We can’t, not now! We’re having dinner with Scully for Christ’s sake.”

Alex gave him a look that warned him he would pay for this later and Mulder’s legs trembled below him as he gulped away the fear that look induced. He watched as Alex turned and walked back out his body giving a sigh of relief and forlorn at the same time. He tried to calm himself before he returned to the table, where he found laughter emanating the air and Alex feeding a chocolate covered strawberry to Scully. He was strangely jealous as he made his way back to his seat and Scully’s boyfriend looked about as happy as he was inside on the outside.

Alex and Scully seemed oblivious to the jealousy creeping around them like jungle vines. Alex shouted and batted her nose playfully. “Ouch! That was my finger, red!”

Scully giggled as she nibbled her strawberry and shouted back. “It’s not my fault! They were covered in chocolate. I can’t resist chocolate.”

The two of them laughed their heads off and Mulder found himself smiling fondly. There was a time he couldn’t allow them in the same room together. It warmed his heart to see them engaged in a friendship like this. Mulder looked at Alex and pouted, pushing out that full bottom lip. “What about me?”

Alex held out his chocolate covered fingers and just as Mulder parted his lips he took them back and licked them clean himself, chuckling low in his chest. There was an evil look in his eyes and he hummed and looked back to Scully, offering her another strawberry from the top of his desert. Mulder was in big trouble and he knew it. And as Scully leaned forward and licked the strawberry clean then bit the end off in an exaggerated manner, raising an eyebrow to Mulder, he realised she knew it, too, and was having great fun at his expense. He had to laugh.

All too soon the fun was over and they were saying their goodnights. Alex bent to hug Scully and lifted her up off the ground spinning her round in a circle. She laughed and kicked her tiny legs trying to get down. When she was once again on the ground her date put a possessive arm around her petite frame and bid goodnight. Oops, Mulder thought, someone’s in more trouble than me.

Mulder tried to be affectionate on the way home, but Alex was having none of it. When they reached home Mulder was beginning to think he was truly angry with him, which upset him greatly. As soon as the apartment door closed to the outside world he turned swiftly to apologise to his lover and was quickly thrown against the wall and trapped by two strong arms. He almost had the wind knocked out of him.

Alex sneered and laughed maniacally.

Mulder felt a shiver run up his spine at the mere thought of what was going through Alex’s mind. His hands explored Mulder’s body, with a distinct lack of gentleness. Finally, he made a grab at the FBI agent’s painfully hard cock. Alex breathed out across his panting lips. 

“This. Is mine. I can do what I want with it, when I want.” Without a second though Mulder’s pants were ripped open and his body was powerfully swung around and pushed face first into the wall. “You, are mine Fox. Say it.”

Mulder struggled to gain enough breath to form words, the blood in his body had rushed to more needed places right now and he was dangerously dizzy on lust. “Yours… Yours Alex. Always yours.”

This only seemed to spur his lover on as he slapped his hand full force down onto Mulder’s ass, soothing the sting afterwards with slightly more gentle fondling. Mulder screamed as another then another slap came down upon him. “You refused me tonight. I don’t think that will ever be a problem again.”

Mulder shook his head frantically only for his neck to be bitten. He squealed and desperately tried to roll his hips seeking any friction he could get against the cold surface of the wall. God, he loved it when Alex was like this. A feral creature; a beast in need of taming. “Alexei… please…I’m sorry, please, baby?”

A snarl came from his lover’s lips as he laved at the bite mark he’d left on Mulder’s neck. He growled into his ear before biting down hard on his earlobe. “Please what, Fox? Beg for what you want, and I might give it to you.”

He felt the steel hard, thick shaft of his lover’s cock pressed roughly against his ass and he arched back into it, panting like he’d run a marathon. “Fuck me, Lexei. Please… I’m begging you, baby. Fuck me.”

Alex grinned against the back of his neck, bringing his fingers to Mulder’s lips. 

Mulder knew immediately what he wanted and took those tempting fingertips into his mouth lavishing them affectionately with his tongue. He heard Alex making a guttural moan behind him and it sent shockwaves right through his body. Before he could appreciate the loss of those digits from his wanton mouth they were pressing into him relentlessly.

Mulder keened and whined, arching back as far as he could, while his lover stretched him harshly. He was on the edge of insanity, begging and pleading for what he needed, and he was rewarded as Alex withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his thick cock. 

There was no gentle easing into their love making. He thrust into his lover hard and fast. 

Mulder cried out at the sweet burn of being filled so deeply and stretched to his boundaries by the man he loved.

Alex fucked him like a wild animal. He felt his fingers card through his hair, only to suddenly yank his head back with a fistful of his dark locks. 

He whispered into Mulder’s abused neck as he pounded into him unforgivingly with Mulder loving every second of it. “Come for me. I want my name on your lips. I want you to come just from me fucking your tight ass. Come for me, now!”

God damn it if his body didn’t obey his every word. He screamed his lover’s name to the night like a wolf howling at the moon as his climax began to wash over him in waves of ecstasy. 

This was Alex’s undoing; he pulled tighter on his hair and sank his teeth into his lover’s neck, marking him as his property while he came in thick ropes deep within him. 

Mulder was forced straight into another wave of frenzied bliss as he felt the blood rush to the surface of his skin where his lover claimed him.

The two exhausted men slowly rocked together, riding every single shockwave of pleasure together, until finally their bodies stilled. 

Mulder blacked out from the power of his orgasm for a few seconds, when he returned to earth he was being bathed in soft kisses and kitten licks to the sore spot on his neck- Alex’s way of apologising for being so rough. He hummed happily as Alex cared for his wound. 

Their bodies would ache the next day but for now the lovers were completely contented and on cloud nine. Mulder smiled happily and so did Alex.

5.Never let him go.

It was autumn and all around were the golden colours of this time of year. Leaves crunching beneath your feet as you walked and kids all excited about Halloween. Everyone was in good spirits at this time of year it seemed. Everyone except Fox Mulder. The FBI agent had been chasing what at the time he had thought to be a shape shifting alien, and he had received a huge amount of ridicule for this, but as he had shimmied down the fire escape of a building he had managed to fall two stories to the ground.

He had woken up in a hospital bed with two broken ankles, bruised ribs, and a cracked pelvis. Alex had been sleeping face down on the bed next to him. Scully had walked in just at that moment with two cups of the sweetest smelling coffee he thought he’d ever smelled. She took one look down at Alex and smiled before reaching for a blanket and covering his shoulders with it. The small gesture warmed Mulder’s heart. This was his family; Scully and Alex. He hadn’t warned Scully though, how dangerous it can be to wake a sleeping assassin. 

As soon as the blanket covered him he jumped upright on guard with the most sinister glare piercing through Scully that she visibly shook. As soon as he took a moment to register who it was he was giving the death glare to he softened and smiled bashfully at her, apologising. It was then he noticed Mulder was awake. He practically lunged at him, then remembering how much pain he would be in stopped and took his hand peppering it with tiny kisses. “Do you have any idea how much you fucking scared me? Us?”

He motioned to Scully, who Mulder looked at beseechingly, but she raised her hands and let Alex continue to berate him. As soon as he was done he began to show his affection again all on one hand since he couldn’t hold him or hug him. 

This part Mulder was just fine with. Mulder groaned as he tried to sit up. “So, when can I get out of here, I’ve got tickets to the game, it’s game four and we’re on our way to a sweep, i can feel that post season clincher coming”

Alex just stared at him then turned to Scully to let her deal with this one. Scully took her queue like a professional. “Mulder, you MIGHT get home today, but you are certainly not going anywhere. Especially a baseball stadium filled with over excited Neanderthal’s cheering and not caring if they knock down a cripple on the way.” 

“Hey! Less of the cripple! Fine… I’ll waste my tickets and miss out on the biggest game of the season.” He sulked like a child with his arms folded over his chest and pouting furiously. 

Scully patted Alex on the back and wished him luck. 

Alex attempted conversation a few times but after receiving only a few grunts and sighs he gave up. He kissed Mulder on the cheek and told him he’d be back to pick him up after he’d run a few errands. 

Mulder immediately regretted his moodiness and missed Alex as he left the room.

A few hours passed and Mulder had to endure the nurses, one of which was chattering about the game which only made him feel worse. He sneered at the thought. Finally, it was time for him to check out of this prison. He dressed with great difficulty and waited patiently for Alex. He was intending to say sorry for his grumpy mood and smother him with affection.

He waited and waited, but still no Alex. He started to get worried and just then he saw a small redhead bobbing towards him. 

“Sorry, Alex got held up with some stuff he has to do, so you’ve got me instead.”

Mulder inwardly winced, had he upset Alex that much this morning that now he wouldn’t even pick him up from the hospital. He heaved himself into the wheelchair and was pushed the rest of the way to Scully’s car. He fiddled with the radio much to Scully’s annoyance, but every station he knew were sports news stations and he really didn’t want to hear the pre game excitement. The season was almost over and there had been fan interviews at the last three games and he wasn’t in the mood to hear how excited Joey Johnson was about being at the game that could push them into post season, when he was supposed to be there.

They arrived back at Mulder’s apartment, and he had heard Scully call Alex and say they were five minutes away, so he held out a small hope Alex would be waiting. But he wasn’t. He took some time to get to his floor and to his apartment. Scully let go of him to get the door and he waited for a still annoyed Alex to usher him in, instead he was greeted by the smell of roasting peanuts. He rolled himself in and there stood Alex. Foam finger, Yankees hat, flag, and shirt. Across the table were a platter of hotdogs, beer, peanuts, popcorn and other various snack foods. Fox Sports was on the television and ropes of flags and imitation pennants decorated their small lounge. 

Alex smiled impishly and said. “Surprise.”

The smile that stretched right to the corners of the FBI agent’s eyes was blinding, or that could have been the tears glistening in his eye line blurring his vision as he maneuvered onto the sofa. 

Scully said her goodbyes and made herself scarce. 

Alex walked over and helped Mulder onto the sofa, lifting his feet up and setting them on a pillow. 

Mulder was practically speechless. “Alex, this is… I don’t know what to say, baby.”

“You really wanted to go to the game and you couldn’t. So I brought the game to you.” As the younger man spoke he snuggled into Mulder’s side, curling up into a little Krycek ball next to him on the sofa. 

Mulder leaned into him as much as he could and settled down to watch the game and enjoy his own personal game day buffet. 

That year the Yankees won against the Padres in a brilliant four game sweep but the thing Mulder remembers most is the way his lover smiled up at him from his lap, and he realised he could never ever let this man go. This with Alex was heaven on Earth and he couldn’t be happier, neither could Alex Krycek.


End file.
